


【SD】Oh My Little Brother

by DCC222



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCC222/pseuds/DCC222
Summary: 灵魂互换梗。去斯坦福之前的青涩米和已经住进地堡里的成熟米互换了，他们不但要想办法回家，还要面对和自己哥哥不一样的关系私设：去斯坦福之前丁米互相暗恋，米已经知道自己的感觉了但丁还没反应过来。住进地堡的丁米已经说开了在一起了只是大概的时间线，并没有严格按照剧里某一季的时间情节～反正有bug都算我的！会有NC17情节我不搞黄是不可能的！但是严格说来青涩米的灵魂没成年！所以千万注意避雷！！谢谢啦～
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

1.

陌生的天花板。男孩躺在床上，茫然地盯着上面的顶灯看了十秒钟，也没回过神来自己到底是在哪里。这地方好像不是昨晚住下的汽车旅馆。

这并不是他第一次从陌生的环境里醒来，实际上，他有过好几次这种经验。通常这种时候他要么是被锁着、要么是被绑着，或者是既被锁着又被绑着，不是手腕扭了就是肋骨断了。对他做这些的是狼人、吸血鬼、还可能是女巫。

有几个还没满17岁的青少年会整天和这些东西为伍？不是什么滥俗的电影，而是真正的怪物。很不幸，Sam Winchester刚好就是那个万里挑一的倒霉蛋。当然，还有另外一个幸运儿就是4年前的Dean，只不过现在Dean已经是一个马上就要满21岁的倒霉蛋了。

说到Dean……Dean？

Sam勉强从恼人的晕眩中把自己的意识扯回来，浑身的知觉开始归位，他活动了一下胳膊和腿，发现除了头痛得想要裂开以外没有别的地方在疼。这是一个好的信号，这次猎魔爸爸不在，只有他和哥哥，他得马上找到Dean，然后……

然后他低下头，发现有一颗毛茸茸的脑袋枕在自己胸前。

他怀里抱着个人！

还没和人相拥而眠过的青少年心里一抖，连动都不敢动。这怎么回事！？他抱着对方的腰、缠着对方的腿，两个人贴得紧紧的，而且——他们被子下面应该什么都没穿，还有更重要的是，他怀里的人有着金色的短发，从这个角度Sam还能看到对方的喉结，大腿上还能感觉到有一根……

这是个男人！

“Sammy……？你醒了？”男人抬起手揉揉眼睛，稍微撑起身体，Sam看到他有几道伤痕的胸口纹着一个防止恶魔附身的符咒纹身，刚睡醒还显得湿漉漉的绿色瞳孔，长长的睫毛轻轻抖动着，这个男人迷迷糊糊地凑过来亲了一下Sam的嘴角，掀开了被子。

“啊！老天我的腰……下次绝对不许再用那个姿势了！你以为我今年几岁？”男人埋怨地轻叫了一声，捡起地上的内裤，Sam发现他的腿根有什么黏糊糊的东西干掉的痕迹，臀缝深处的皮肤在微微发红，旁边的垃圾桶里还有几个用过的、好好打着结的……安全套，看里面的东西还挺新鲜。

Sam简直要被吓死了，如果这是梦，那这个梦也真实得太过分了吧！还是他心里那点阴暗的、对他哥哥的小心思总算是让他发疯了？

——因为，刚刚从他怀里钻出来的男人，很明显就是他的哥哥，Dean Winchester。

“你今天怎么呆头呆脑的？还记得怎么说话吗，Sammy girl？”Dean在他眼前挥了挥手，“你要哥哥把早饭端到床上来吃吗？”

“我……呃……”Sam被自己的声音吓了一跳，昨天睡觉之前他的声音还不是这样！他抬头看了一眼房间里的镜子，发现自己好像一夜之间老了十几岁，脸上有青色的胡茬，眼角的皱纹，胸前和Dean一模一样的防恶魔纹身，昨天为止都还不在那里的各种伤口。他又看了看Dean——很仔细地看，他哥哥也和几个小时之前不一样，Dean什么时候变得那么……成熟了？

“有些东西不对劲。”Sam有些惊慌地说，“Dean，我……”

“你到底怎么了，老弟，你的语气听起来就像你只有16岁。”Dean狐疑地将一条不知道从哪里扒拉出来的内裤递给他，颜色有些浮夸，看起来就是Dean会喜欢穿的款式，而不是他的。

所以他还和他哥混穿内裤！？

“可是……我就是只有16岁啊，我们昨天在缅因州追捕一个新手女巫，记得吗？爸爸说她刚好可以给我们练练手，就去追别的案子了……”

这次轮到Dean目瞪口呆了。

“等一下等一下，这是怎么回事？”

***

Sam醒过来的时候，他哥没睡在他怀里。那颗毛茸茸的金色脑袋歪在一边，蜷起身子背对着他睡在床的另一侧，将他这边的被子都卷走裹在了自己身上，把自己裹得像是一只牛角包。Dean的睡相是不怎么好，有好几个早上他哥要么就像是一只八爪鱼一样扒在他身上，要么就是像现在一样滚到床沿边，还有一次都掉到床底下去了；只有在做得比较激烈的那些晚上Dean会累得乖乖睡在他怀里。

Sam打了个哈欠，一伸手臂，顺手就把Dean捞了回来，翻了个身又把他抱进怀里。

“嗯……”

Dean咕哝一声，好像不太舒服的样子，他搂着他哥的腰，感觉……抱起来不太一样。Sam很早以前就长得比他哥还要高了，可以完全将Dean抱在怀里，但现在他觉得哥哥抱起来有些吃力，好像他缩小了一圈似的。

好像他……

“Sammy？……你压到我了。”Dean嘟嘟囔囔地将他推走，“我昨天睡得不太好，这该死的汽车旅馆居然只剩下大床房……”

他没睡在地堡里。

要是经过数十年的猎人生涯Sam还没有马上就发现事情不对，他就不能被称作一个Winchester了。他马上翻身下床，冲进浴室看到了镜子里的自己——很年轻，Dean跟过来紧张兮兮地拉住他的手要看他是不是哪里受了伤，就和往常一样——他抬手固定住Dean的头，细细打量了一下满脸不明所以又担心的哥哥。

眼前的Dean Winchester最多只有20岁，眼睛睁得圆圆的，脸上几乎还没有岁月的痕迹，裸露的一点点胸膛也没有他熟悉的伤痕和纹身；他也只是刚刚能赶上他哥的个子，手臂和大腿上的肌肉还不是经过常年坚持锻炼的那样坚硬和紧实。

就算对于Sam来说这也是有些诡异的情况。

“Dean，听我说，出事了。”Sam认真地看着他的眼睛，“先别问出了什么事，就只是告诉我，今年我几岁？”

“快……快满17岁？你怎么了，Sam？”Dean好像被从来没在弟弟脸上看到的严肃表情唬住了，居然乖乖回答了他的问题，“有没有哪里痛？难道是女巫？不应该啊昨天我们烧掉了她的巫术袋……”

“是1999年。”

“当然是1999年，Sam！”Dean一把反抓住他的手臂，急得都快要喷火了，“无论你怎么了，只要我能杀掉那个女巫——你在旅馆待着，我答应爸爸他不在的时候一定会照顾好你的！”

爸爸，当然，这个时候他还活着。

“Dean，你听我说，虽然你肯定很难相信，我不是‘现在的Sam’，我来自未来。”

一阵沉默之后，他哥哥——现在比他小十多岁的哥哥，凑过来用额头贴住了他的，一边想把他往怀里搂：“你是不是发烧了？我得出去给你买点药……”

Sam挡开他的手，用一个及其巧妙又流畅的动作从Dean的后腰掏出了那把连睡觉都从不离身的枪，Dean习惯放它的位置几十年来从未变过；然后非常熟练地将那把枪拆掉、取出子弹又快速地装了回去，所用时间不到半分钟。这一套动作只有在常年的训练和实用中才能做到这种程度，已经成为了Sam的本能，就连现在20岁的Dean都无法做到。

“看，我知道你把枪放在哪里，我就是Sam；我刚刚做的东西现在的Sam也是做不到的吧？这个年纪的我还做不到那么好。”

Dean看起来呆住了，Sam觉得他有一大堆问题想问，但他的所有疑惑都变成了担忧，好像那些疑惑在Sam的情况面前都变得不重要了似的。他握住Sam的手臂，安抚般地上下摩挲着，显然脑袋里还没反应过来此时的Sam才是真正意义上年长的那一个：“我们一定会解决这个的，我保证。”

***

“你是说你昨天还不满17岁？然后今天就突然变成了比哥哥还高的大脚怪？”

Dean背对着Sam在厨房忙活，Sam不得不说这真的很新鲜，他们居然能拥有一个厨房。他把自己的长手长脚缩在椅子里，狐疑地看着桌上的手机和薄薄的电脑，还有Dean给他倒的威士忌。他好像突然就变成了不懂电子产品的那一个，而本来比起Dean来说，那些才应该是他的强项。

Dean接受现状的速度比他快得多，他真的不愿意去想后来他们两个是遇到了什么事情才能磨练成这样对一切好像都见怪不怪的。

“我觉得我不应该喝这个。”他把威士忌杯子推远，给自己倒了一杯水，偷偷看着他哥——30多岁的Dean，穿着灰色的睡袍，他居然觉得那很好看。

“没事，这具Sam的身体已经满30了，喝威士忌是合法的。”Dean给他端过来一盘沙拉，然后抬起了桌上的杯子，对想说什么的Sam摇了摇手指，“嗯啊，别说出口，大人是可以一大早就喝酒的。”

而Sam盯着Dean的嘴唇，在想他哥好像不介意和他用同一个杯子。

“你说的……地堡，我们现在就住在这里吗？”他吞了一口口水，赶紧转移话题，“还有记录者——那爸爸呢？”

Dean僵了两秒钟，含糊地说：“他不在。我们得早点找到把你和这个时间的Sam换回来的办法，我可不想搞乱时间、还得照顾脑子突然退化回青少年时期的弟弟。”

“爸爸还是那样，去猎魔就把我们丢在这里吗？他居然还没退休？”Sam又挤出一些沙拉酱，他不觉得奇怪，这是John的一贯风格，“或许我们可以问问Bobby有什么女巫的咒语可以做到这个？”

“……他忙着呢。这次只能我们自己搞定了，老弟。相信我，我们遇到过比这个还要离奇得多的事情。而且你突然失去十多年猎魔经验的事情也不能让太多人知道，你以为有多少家伙想要弄死我们？”

Sam乖乖点头，露出那种Dean很久没在自己弟弟脸上看到过的可怜眼神。虽然Sam比起同龄人来说已经经历过不少事情，但他毕竟不是一个拥有几十年丰富经验的猎人，有哥哥在身边让他安心许多。

“我相信你。”

Sam边说边偷偷打量喝酒的Dean，他哥哥真的和他所熟悉的那个Dean不一样了。Sam认识的Dean像一个士兵一样听从父亲的命令，从不怀疑，但现在的Dean变成了那个要考虑很多的长官。

“没事的，Sam，我们会一起解决的，我们做过很多次了。”Dean的声音轻了下来，是Sam熟悉的语调。

“可我还没有经历过那些，我明白如果我知道太多未来的事情会扰乱时间流，但我还不会……我没和你一起做到过那些事情。”

“我知道你能的。虽然这时候你甚至还没去斯……咳。”Dean像是被口水呛到一样把后半句话咽了下去，Sam心不在焉地跟着问了一句：“去哪里？”

“……去酒吧摆脱自己的处男之身。”

“我——什么？我是这么……？”

“我猜的。我在酒吧比你忙。”

“有一件事我一定要知道。”Sam不自觉地又瞟到他哥的脖颈上，那里有几个实在是忽略不掉的痕迹，他心里那簇小小的火苗在初到一个陌生时空的惊慌过后就一直在他心头蔓延。

他看着Dean，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，好像是“这个Sam”的身体记忆：“我们现在睡一张床吗？明明在我10岁之后你就不肯了。而且我们明显是——”

“未成年人不许谈论这个话题！”

“你说这个Sam已经满30了！我就是Sam！”

“我才是哥哥！”

Sam被Dean吼得一愣，缩在椅子上往后退了退，又不甘心地抬眼瞪着他，这时候Dean才意识到他刚才的语气有多凶。嗯，他现在凶起来和十几年前又已经不是一个等级了。

“对不起，Sam……就只是先不说这个了好吗？把东西吃完，然后和我具体说说你在这里醒来之前记得的最后一件事情。”

Sam点点头，乖乖用叉子开始戳盘子里的菜叶。

Dean从未像此时一样庆幸他弟弟现在还年轻，他还能拿“兄长威严”来唬住他，否则他是真的不知道怎么和Sam解释……他们确实会在后来滚到床上去这一个事实。

***

“你——你是30岁的Sam？”Dean绿色的眼睛在眼眶里转了一圈，咬着嘴唇用很夸张的动作点了点头，“这么说我们在那个时候还在一起猎魔了，哇哦。”

汽车旅馆简陋的桌子上放着咖啡和汉堡，还有一份沙拉，这样的情景让Sam诡异地感到陌生又熟悉，他已经很久没有这样了，在地堡里Dean是会给他做早餐的。

“我以为你会对其他事情感到吃惊。”他戳着沙拉，摆弄着十几年前老旧机型的手机，不能上网、查不了资料，他们那时候都是去图书馆的。啊，他想念科技、智能手机和Wifi。

“你是说两个Sammy灵魂互换吗？这没什么，你知道只有Sam知道的事情，所以相信你是Sam有什么问题？”Dean嘴里塞满汉堡，声音模糊，骄傲地扬起下巴，“而且我的直觉一向很准，你就是我弟弟。”

“实际上，我现在比较年长。”Sam向下撇了撇嘴，做了一个标准的Bitch Face，“比你大10岁？”

“说什么呢，我什么时候都是你哥！”Dean拍了一下他的脑袋，然后跌回椅子里，语气也跟着轻了下来，“嗯，老弟，我只是……很高兴我们还——你和爸爸最近吵很多架，我担心……嘿，不过现在没事了。”

Sam没接话，把头转到一边，心钝钝地揪了起来。这个时候要离开的念头已经在他心里盘旋已久，斯坦福的录取通知书好像都被他藏到了包里。他哥哥的直觉一向很准，但Dean现在还完全信任他，相信他说的任何一句话，他还没有做出那些日后让自己后悔的事情，他还——

“Sam？”

“呃，我在想，也许我不应该告诉你太多未来的事情。那不是什么愉快的事，时间流可能会被干扰，而且我并没有过16岁的时候经历灵魂互换的记忆，这说明我们应该是让一切都回到正轨了。”

Sam咳嗽了一声，赶紧往嘴里塞了一口沙拉。

Dean眨了眨眼，把最后一口汉堡吃掉，无所谓地耸耸肩：“我已经知道最想知道的事情了，那就是我们还在一起。”

Sam突然有些不敢看Dean的笑脸。他哥笑起来真的很好看，他后来很少再在Dean脸上看到这种笑容了，他们身边的人一个个离去，他们肩上的责任越来越重，就像Dean身上日渐增多的伤口，纵横交错，把现在这个笑容永远掩盖了起来。

Dean还没有失去爸爸、没有失去Bobby、没有被地狱犬撕碎、没去过地狱、没眼睁睁地看到过弟弟死去。

而他接下来必然要承受。

“别像一个愁眉苦脸的中年人，Sammy！你这张脸配上那个表情真的很滑稽。”Dean把衬衣丢给他，抬手将自己的T恤脱了下来，要去拿放在旁边的换洗衣物。Sam像被烫到一样赶紧收回自己的眼神，尴尬地清清嗓子，把眼睛埋在沾着白色沙拉酱的胡萝卜上。

白色的……沙拉酱。他脑袋里出现了很多不应该出现的画面。

年轻人，老天，他不该忘了他的身体正处在不太能控制住自己“上上下下”的青少年时期。他承认他喜欢看Dean……嗯，脱衣服，就算在十几年后他依然喜欢，更别说在他的时空里，这通常被兄弟两视作做某种成年人运动的邀请。

“换衣服啊，Sam，我们得去找让你们两个换回来的线索。”

“你先去……结账吧，我马上就来。”

Sam不自然地并起腿根，把衬衫盖在自己胯间，Dean换了一条牛仔裤，裤腰蹭过他哥臀瓣的画面让Sam嗓子发干。

“好吧，你动作快点。”

一直到Dean出去关上门，Sam才松了一口气，然后开始回想被小丑追杀的画面，想努力让自己赶紧软下去。这个时期真的对他太不友好了，回到这个他所有的春梦和幻想对象都是他哥、会对他哥产生难以抑制的阴暗想法、一遍遍的告诉自己Dean就只是哥哥的时期，对Sam来说绝对是一种折磨。

折磨到让他当时以为离开Dean去斯坦福就是唯一的解药。和父亲的争吵是一切的导火索，但那些炸药从来都是他哥哥，他想过普通人的生活，普通人是不猎魔的，普通人是不会把汽车旅馆当家的，普通人是不会每两个月换一次学校的，普通人是不会喜欢上自己的哥哥的。

只要拉开距离，不让Dean来看他，不接Dean的电话，他就能不再想Dean。

才不可能。

不过最好还是先对这个时期的Dean保密比较好。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 明天就结局了啊啊啊啊啊希望SD HE啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
> 万字长更添把火！

2.

Sam承认现在他和Dean住的这个地方在某种程度上很符合他对于“家”的想象……大概八成吧。至少这里浴室的水压不错，地方很宽敞，床睡上去也不会咯吱咯吱响，被子也还算柔软，而且他们居然还有一个图书馆。

在他那个时空，在他们还辗转在各个汽车旅馆或者爸爸的哪一个猎人朋友的家里的时候，这是完全不可想像的事情。

“啊哈，找到了！是这个！”

Dean翘起双腿，脚踝交叠着搭在桌上，手指有一下没一下地戳着大腿上的笔记本电脑（Sam没想到现在这东西居然都做得那么薄了），坐姿看起来真的很不雅观。特别是从这个角度他刚好能看到哥哥睡袍底下露出的大腿，甚至还有短短的四角内裤。

Sam有一下没一下地摆弄手里的手机，一边偷偷瞟着Dean，他没敢光明正大地看，不管怎么说直直地盯着自己哥哥的屁股看也太奇怪了。Dean教他用指纹打开了屏幕锁，他那个年代——天呐，Sam没想到自己需要用这种七老八十的语气——手机还是翻盖和有键盘的。手机屏幕变大了，而且他居然用一张他搂着Dean肩膀、笑得傻兮兮的照片作为背景。

“你以后会很厉害的，Man，至少现在你搞的这套什么系统能让我不用再坐在书堆里吃灰。”Dean说着又换了一个坐姿，这下他连腰都露在浴袍外面了。他看着Sam对着自己欲言又止的样子，晃了晃头：“不许评论我的坐姿，Sammy。”

“我没有！”

“你有。你一翘屁股我就知道你要干什么。”Dean得意地说，“你是我弟弟。”

“你查到什么了吗？”Sam嘴角向下一垮，决定不再和Dean争论，听他哥哥夸奖他还没做过的事情感觉很诡异。这表情几乎已经成为了他的肌肉记忆，这还是那个他熟悉的Dean，自己是青少年（还算是吧），没错，但他觉得现在比他年长快20岁的Dean也没好到哪里去。

他哥哥清清嗓子，又把注意力转回了电脑屏幕上：“同一个灵魂的精神互换……嗯，只有魔法强大的女巫才能做到，咒语也很复杂，而且显而易见会伴随着时空的扭曲。你说追查一个新手女巫是你和我的第一个案子？”

“是的。”Sam心不在焉地随便点了点屏幕上那些小图标，还是忍不住往Dean那边看。

“那这就是时空扭曲的开始了，很多事情会发生改变。我记得很清楚，我和Sam的第一个案子不是什么新手女巫。”Dean把电脑屏幕合了起来，露出思索的神情，“上面说你不能和这边的时空产生太多的联系，你的灵魂和这里嵌得越深，你就越回不去。看来这次我们不能叫朋友来帮忙了……爸爸和Bobby也不行。”

朋友。Sam听到这个词，反应了几秒种，才确定Dean说的就是他理解的那个意思。他们几乎没有能称之为“朋友”的对象——除了几个猎人之外，Dean有一个叫做Lee Webb的猎人朋友，Sam不太喜欢他，因为在他还不能一起去猎魔的时候爸爸总会带着Dean和Lee一起去。

“我们都有些什么样的朋友？”

“嗯……除去猎人的话，有一个天使，有一个算不上朋友不过我们可以找他麻烦的恶魔，并且他是地狱之王。”

“恶魔？？为什么！……还有天使？”Sam听呆了，“这世界上不存在天使吧！”

“这世界上什么都存在，小Sammy。”

“那……那也不能……恶魔！？”Sam的世界观受到了冲击，他有些抓狂地揪住自己长长了不少的头发，突然就不是很想知道他们后来到底遇到过什么了。

“先别管这个，我们得去一趟缅因州，你和我在追查的那个新手女巫肯定和这件事脱不了干系，虽然我现在很怀疑那到底是不是一个新手。”Dean总算把他的腿从桌子上拿了下来，“还有，别抓你的头发了，你一向很宝贝它们，虽然我很想把它们剪掉——我是说，你有大概十种护发产品。”

直到Dean收拾好东西，把他塞进Impala里，Sam都还没从“这个世界上居然有天使”和“他们认识地狱之王”这些事情当中回过神来。他看着Dean把枪支和刀具放进后备箱，如果他没看错的话，里面还有一把榴弹发射器。Dean组装和检查枪支的动作很熟练，甚至比爸爸都还要熟练一些，而Sam现在只是一个猎魔新手，那是第一个他和哥哥一起的案子，他现在空有长手长脚和一身肌肉，根本帮不上Dean一点忙。

“别担心，Sammy，我会照顾好你的，这件事我做的比当猎人的时间都要久。你对这个时空完全陌生也没关系，你有我呢。”

Dean拍了拍Sam的肩膀，发动车子，作出一副很轻松的表情。在他那个时空，他多少能发现Dean脸上的轻松到底是不是装的，因为他哥每次在他和爸爸吵架之后都会用那种表情蹭到他身边来；可是现在不一样，他完全猜不透这个Dean在想什么。

车里陷入安静，Dean伸手打开音响，里面放的还是那几首老歌。

“爸爸现在把Impala给你开吗？”Sam开口打破沉默，他坐在副驾驶里，发现座椅的角度让他坐得很舒服，这证明这个座位差不多是他的专座。Impala的副驾是Dean的座位，他一向是坐后座的。

“是啊，差不多。”Dean含糊地回答，“我不能跟你说更多未来的事，记得吗？你会回不去的。”

“好吧。”

说他对未来的事情不好奇是假的，但至少Sam现在知道了他哥不太想谈论他们现在的处境。

没人再说话了，Sam把车窗摇下来，老式摇滚从窗户里倾泻出去，填补空缺的是迎面吹来的微风。这个世界还是有阳光和新鲜的空气，还是有Dean喜欢的八十年代的老歌，好像在这十几年里世界也没有变得更坏。

也许这是有他们一直在猎魔的关系。

Sam对自己突然有这种想法而吓了一跳，他不喜欢猎魔，他还没和Dean谈过，但他渴望自由而普通的生活……而不是被吸血鬼、狼人或者鬼怪吸引着东奔西跑。

他胡思乱想着，不知不觉就睡着了。Dean把他摇醒的时候天已经完全黑了下来，Impala停在一个汽车旅馆前面，他哥伸了个懒腰，不自然地扭了扭，在Sam投来关切的目光时脸颊好像有些发红。那抹红晕一闪即逝，Sam有点怀疑是灯光的关系。

“下车，我们马上就要到你说的那个小镇了，今晚先在这里休息。虽然很抱歉，但我们又要住汽车旅馆了。”

Sam点点头，揉着眼睛打开车门，把一只腿跨出去，刚起身头就“咚”的一声撞在了车门框上。

“嘶……！”他倒吸一口气，发出一声痛呼，Dean赶紧跑过来垫着脚尖查看他的额头，又无奈又好笑：“你怎么回事？”

“我大概还不习惯自己的身高。”

他疼得眼睛都湿了，Dean笑着往他撞出来的红印上吹气：“Knock Knock，不痛了不痛了。”

他们靠得太近了，Dean的气息拂过他的脸，Sam几乎是下意识地就搂住了他哥的腰往自己怀里带了带。他发誓这个动作在他的脑袋跟上之前就已经完成了。

然后他非常自然地轻轻吻了一下Dean的额角，好像这是身体在意识之前所作出的条件反射。这感觉实在是太对了，没人发现有什么异样，直到——他哥像受惊的松鼠一样从他怀里跳了出去，Sam才反应过来自己刚刚做了什么。

他是吻了Dean吗！？

***

最后检查了一遍房间的各个角落，Sam拎起桌上的黑色口袋，关上了汽车旅馆的门。他还不太习惯回到十几年前的尺寸，他的视野好像都变矮了一截，更别说他常年的锻炼都在这一夜之间白费了。

他来到前台，Dean正把柜台里的小姑娘逗得咯咯笑。Sam皱着眉头走过去，不动声色地把Dean的肩膀搂了过来，故意做出有些亲昵的动作：“嗨，我准备好了，我们走吧。”

“哦，你们兄弟真有爱。”那个小女孩做出一个双手捧脸的动作，“我和我姐妹的关系就没有你们那么好，说真的，Dean，你是怎么做到让弟弟这么粘你的？”

“秘密。”Dean神采飞扬地对女孩做了一个wink，回搂了一下Sam，得意洋洋地离开了柜台。他只能尴尬地笑笑，跟上了Dean的步伐，感到超级郁闷。

通常他只要那么做别人都会以为他们是情侣的！

好吧，就他现在的样子来说，这招不再管用好像也情有可原。

“看来我们以后关系还不错，是不是？”Dean打开汽车后备箱，将行李放了进去，看起来很开心，眼睛闪闪发亮，“我就知道你过了叛逆期情况就会变好的，我可是你哥哥。”

“……算是吧。”Sam把自己背着的包也放了进去，提醒自己这个时候的Dean很热衷于和各种妹子调情——他现在和Dean还仅仅只是“兄弟”的关系。

他哥看起来心情真的很好，坐进驾驶座的时候还在哼着不成调的曲子。他们没开着Impala，这时候它还是爸爸的Baby，Dean会随便租（大部分时候是偷）一辆车带他们上路。

“在你出来之前我给爸爸打过电话了，没接通。他离开时说会有几个星期在没信号的山里，不过我们可以问一下Bobby……”

“等一下，Dean，我觉得我们应该先理清一下现在的状况。你们之前是在追查一个女巫，是吗？”Sam按住他哥的手，“这是你和我单独做的第一个案子？”

“是啊。我们马上就能追到她，她应该就在大半天路程之外的那个小镇。”

Sam稍微思考了几秒钟，接着说：“时空好像已经发生扭曲了，这不是一件好事，我肯定我们的第一个案子并不是女巫。我在我的时空整理过一些传说，其中好像有提到过这种情况的书——我的灵魂不能和异时空产生太多联系，否则它会和这边嵌在一起，我会没办法回去的。”

Dean似懂非懂地点点头：“也就是说……？”

“我把产生联系的范围就限定在你身边比较好。而且这种法术需要高深的魔法，我觉得我们在追查的那个女巫恐怕不简单。”他稍微顿了顿，“不过我们会解决这件事情的，就像我们一直以来做的那样。”

“好。”Dean并没有什么异议，Sam才是那个查找传说和杀死怪物方法的人，他对他弟能那么快找到这种诡异情况的切入点而感到骄傲。

而且他喜欢“一直以来”这个词。

兄弟两达成共识后，Dean发动车子，打开了音响，还是那几首歌，Sam怀疑里面放的就是他哥贴着“Dean最爱的30首”标签的磁带。

Dean很高兴他们“还在一起”猎魔，但Sam知道他们之间到底发生了多少事情，他们到底有多少次失去了对方，他们到底有多少次发疯一般地要把死去的兄弟带回来，不惜和恶魔做交易、不惜变得冷酷无情。他们一旦失去了对方就只是一具行尸走肉。

同时他也清楚地记起了这到底是哪一个时期。他趁Dean不在的时候翻遍了自己的行李，发现了几本笔记，以及几所大学的宣传册。他这时候还没有斯坦福的通知书可以藏，但已经在考虑大学申请，并在猎魔间隙不动声色地为此努力了。

他在为离开自己的哥哥而努力。他不能告诉Dean，也不想告诉Dean，发生的就只是已经发生了。

Dean跟着节奏摇头晃脑地哼歌，Sam把车窗摇下来，看着窗外的风景，突然有些怀念他们还单纯只是猎魔的日子。没有天堂、地狱、天启的狗屎，没有那么多事情插在他和哥哥之间，老爸虽然隔三差五就离开，但还没有失踪……大部分时间都只有他和Dean。

只有他们两个。

Sam就这样和哥哥有一搭没一搭地聊着毫无营养的天，中途停下来在一个加油站随便吃了些东西，然后在将近傍晚的时候到达了目的地小镇的附近。Dean没有像往常一样先去找汽车旅馆，而是停在了一个酒吧门口。

“Really？这个时候你还要去酒吧？”Sam简直不敢相信，他知道Dean有时候神经比较大条，但也没有到这个程度吧？

“有什么关系，你不是30多岁了吗？再说之前你也是跟着我进去的。”Dean对着后视镜整理领子和发型，一副眉飞色舞的样子，“你现在这样恐怕只能偷偷喝点啤酒了。”

“所以我今晚需要自己睡一个房间了？”他发誓他不想这么阴阳怪气的，如果要让他看着Dean和其他女人调情……

“什么？不不不，我只是想去打场台球赚点钱！未成年——你的身体还是——不要想这些事情！”Dean瞪大眼睛弹了一下他的脑门，摆出一副很有“兄长威严”的样子，这个时候Sam还吃这一套，但十几年后的Sam早就不了。

“爸爸不是会给我们留钱吗？你又打牌输掉了？”

“没有，我……我最近花销有点大。你到底来不来？”

Dean移开目光，不再理他，关上车门自己往酒吧走，Sam只能赶紧跟上去。他哥明显有事情瞒着他。

他沉默地踏进酒吧，吧台上三三两两地坐着几个人，留着大胡子的酒保随意拿毛巾擦着玻璃杯，Sam看着他哥轻车熟路地和台球桌边的人攀谈，露出他熟悉的无害表情。接下来的剧情他都能背出来，Dean故意输几局，诱骗着对方把赌注提高，然后一口气把他们的钱都赢到手里。

他不知道看过多少次这样的情景，以至于后来他也会用这样的方式去骗钱了。也许他现在也应该去试试，毕竟谁能想到他这张脸后面是一个已经行骗台球桌十几年的老奸巨猾呢？现在Dean打得都没他好。

反正他还没满17岁，这简直是天然的便利……等一下，17岁？

Sam像是记起了什么，他扭头看了一下吧台上的老式电视，在画面右上角的那个日期跳到他脑子里的瞬间他就明白过来了Dean需要钱的原因：只有一个月他就满17岁了。17岁生日的时候Dean送给了他一块手表，不是什么很好的牌子，但他戴了很多年，去斯坦福之后那块表一直压在他的枕头底下，睡觉的时候被他握在手心里。随着年龄的增长，那个款式已经不再适合他，Sam就把它带在身边，现在还放在地堡他房间的抽屉里。

他那时候从没注意到，他哥是在用这种方法攒钱给他买生日礼物。

他的心跳猛地漏了一拍。

好像感受到了Sam的目光，Dean转过头来对他眨了眨眼，得意地抬抬嘴角，用一个很帅的姿势拿磨石磨了磨球杆头，又半趴到球桌上，开始瞄准母球。这个姿势让他的低腰牛仔裤紧贴在臀瓣上，能清晰地看到臀线，甚至连腰窝和臀缝也能隐隐约约地看到一点。

“嘿，那个小子的屁股真不错。”一个不怀好意的声音钻进Sam的耳朵，他转过头，本来靠着吧台的男人直起身体，对着Dean的背影吹了口口哨，和他的同伴使着眼色。

“他看起来不好搞定。”

“这种小野猫操起来才带劲。”男人的语气非常下流，拿上一个酒杯朝Dean走过去，Sam在他故意摸上哥哥腰侧的时候眯起眼睛，悄悄跟了过去。

酒吧声音很嘈杂，Sam听不到男人贴着Dean的耳朵说了什么，但那个家伙直接把手放到了Dean的屁股上。Dean露出一个嘴角抽动的笑容，这是他要发飙的前兆——然后他就一拳把男人的脸打歪了，一阵叮铃桄榔的响。

“Dean！”

男人的同伴们围了上去，Winchester们绝对是打架的好手，但现在的Dean单独对付几个成年男人明显还是有些吃力，Sam眼色一沉，干脆利落地发起了攻击。没人能想到一个未成年的少年会有这样的身手，Sam在一片混乱和尖叫中又准又狠地踢碎了两个人的膝盖，用手肘对准了另一个人的太阳穴猛击，抄起一把椅子照着刚才摸Dean屁股的男人脸上砸了过去。

他的动作太快了，Dean在一边看得张大了嘴巴，他都还没有怎么出手呢！

“别碰我哥哥。”Sam一字一句地说完，抓住Dean的手就往外走，Dean乖乖被Sam拉回到车上之后才回过神来，急急忙忙地想检查Sam到底有没有受伤。

“没事的，Dean，我一个人杀过比这还多的吸血鬼。”他安抚着哥哥，但Dean狠狠瞪了他一眼，垂下眼睛，睫毛抖动了两下，看起来有些泄气。

“我不是说这个。”Dean摸着他的手臂，“我不知道你都那么习惯战斗了……你现在的身体只有16岁！你可能会受伤的！我就只有保护好你这一件工作，我……”

Sam把手放到他哥手背上，Dean从没见过自己弟弟那么认真严肃的表情。

“我们能并肩作战的，Dean。我能保护你了。”

***

“会员号73793，根据以前的订房记录来看，你们是要一间大床房？”

旅馆前台的女招待接过Dean递过来的会员卡，嚼着泡泡糖，点了两下鼠标，连眼睛都没抬起来，随口问道。Sam缩在他哥后面，就像一只塌着耳朵和尾巴的金毛犬，尾尖无精打采地垂在地板上，想蹭过去Dean身边又不敢。

因为Dean从那个吻之后，一直到进到旅馆里都没和他说过一句话。

“不要大床，换成双床房！”Dean语速很快地说，好像生怕她再说出点什么无法解释的话来，“就只是把房卡给我们。”

女招待总算抬起头，眼神在两个人之间转了一会儿，最终了然地点点头：“哦，是吗，好的。”

Dean翻了个白眼，嘴里嘟囔着“讨厌的连锁酒店”，拿起房卡就先一步离开了。女招待看着Sam一副弯着眉毛、垂着狗狗眼可怜兮兮的样子，对他使了一个眼色：“你和你男朋友吵架了？”

“啊？我们不是——”

“没事的，我觉得他也没有那么生气。也许你们明天就能换回大床房了呢。”

Sam不知道这个年代是不是时常有把兄弟认成同性情侣这种事，他满脑子都是“他和他哥在外面也睡一起吗”这个暂时无解的疑问。等他来到房间，Dean正坐在床上撕开一包薯片，把电脑放在腿上，看到他进来，才终于开口对他说：“克鲁斯伯镇，这名字听起来就很奇怪。我查了一下这地方，90年代初是一个工业小镇，但是新千年以后工厂倒闭，小镇差不多就衰败了，现在除了一些无聊的寻求刺激的年轻人基本没有人会去那里。所以我们要找的女巫在这小镇里？”

“我猜……是吧，我和我那边的Dean最后查到的线索就是指向它。”

“嗯哼。”Dean嘴里塞满薯片，有一些碎屑掉到了枕头上，“那我们明天过去看看。”

“Dean，不要在床上吃东西。”Sam忍不住说，“就算是你自己的床也不要。”

“是啊，我怎么会忘记你现在是个有洁癖的叛逆期小鬼呢。”他哥哥把薯片袋揉成一团丢进垃圾桶里，一根根把手指舔干净，指尖在Dean又红又湿润的嘴唇间进出的画面差点把Sam烫得跳得起来。

“Dean！”

“好了，我要去洗澡了。”Dean无视了弟弟的抗议，从旅行袋中把睡衣扯出来，绕过Sam，在他面前“砰”一声关上了浴室门。Sam在原地愣了几秒钟，用一个及其别扭的姿势挪到床边坐下，也扯了一件衣服出来盖住了自己的腿间。

浴室里传来哗哗的水声，模模糊糊地往Sam耳朵里钻，他忍不住想象浴室里面的景象——这种想象和刚才他哥舔手指的画面重合在一起，Sam捂住自己的脸呻吟一声，又把衣服往上盖了盖。

他居然只是看了几眼他哥舔手指的样子，又听了几声他在洗澡的声音，就半勃了。上帝，这和他的灵魂还没有互换的时候有什么两样？他越来越按耐不住对他哥的那些上不了台面的幻想，他只要和Dean在一起就忍不住对想要靠近对方，但Sam知道这是不对的。

所以他已经在考虑要离开Dean和爸爸，去过“普通人的生活”，他……可现在看来，他不但没能离开，可能还和Dean有了一些，呃，也许超出了兄弟范围的关系？

他不知道，Dean看样子也不打算告诉他。

这些乱七八糟的想法没让小Sammy冷静下去，Dean出来看到弟弟那超级不自然的坐姿的时候马上就反应过来发生了什么。

“你怎么了，Sammy？”Dean明知故问，他已经很久没见过Sam脸红成这样还要对自己的勃起遮遮掩掩的样子了，通常这时候Sam会做的就是整个人蹭过来然后把他压到墙上去亲。

“没、没什么，我……”

“你这叫没什么的样子吗？我真不该忘记你还是一个连水管都能操的高中生。”Dean指了指自己的胯，舔舔嘴唇，“你这里……你确定不需要我帮忙吗？”

Sam的大脑一下子就宕机了。

“帮……帮忙？”

“嗯，我是说，我们有些时候会互相帮忙。毕竟很长一段时间我们身边都只有彼此。”

Dean说得就像那么一回事，Sam看起来完全被他唬住了。这就能解释了，“需要解决彼此的生理需求而上床”听起来怎么都比“和自己的兄弟在谈恋爱”来要强一些——大概吧，Dean还不知道要怎么和未成年的Sam说他好像从那时候就喜欢了自己的弟弟。

“我帮你弄出来吧。”

Dean走过去，把衣服从Sam的腿上拿走，按住了他的腿根，就在他面前半跪了下去，指了指自己的嘴巴：“用这里。”

***

Dean打开汽车旅馆的房间门，把行李随便扔到沙发角，转过头来很严肃地对Sam说：“你以后不许做那么危险的事情，我不管你以后到底有多么能打，你现在就只是我的弟弟！你就该乖乖被我保护！”

“Dean……”

“Don't ‘Dean’ Me！”他哥没好气地打断他，“也别跟我说你现在比我还大这种话。”

“好吧。”

如果说Sam这30多年就学会了一件事，那这件事一定是有时候就需要顺着他哥的毛摸。他知道Dean为什么这样，他哥哥一直在保护他，从黄眼那里、从怪物那里、从路西法那里……Dean无法接受他在某种程度上来说不再需要自己的保护了。至少在这个时期是这样。

他比现在的Dean想象得要更加了解自己的哥哥。

“你知道就好。”

Dean好像开心一点了，他这个时候脑子里还没那么多弯弯绕绕，会无条件听从爸爸的的指示、生活中只有猎魔、弟弟好好的他就开心、弟弟受伤他就愤怒和难过。

“所以对于这个克鲁斯伯镇，我们现在知道些什么？”Sam决定把他哥的注意力先拉到他们需要解决的事情上来，“那个女巫是在镇子里吗？”

“最后的线索就指向这里。看起来镇上有一个工厂，好像还算繁华，但我看不出一个女巫为什么要到这种地方来。我们明天可以先去调查一下最近镇上有没有什么怪事。”

Sam点点头，在汽车旅馆还没有全面覆盖Wifi的九十年代，他们也没有更多的办法，更何况他们现在也根本连电脑也买不起。

“你先去洗澡，我再联系一下爸爸。我不会说你的事情的，就只是和他汇报一下我们在哪里猎魔。”Dean摆弄着手机，朝他挥了挥手，“别把热水用完了！”

和哥哥不一样，Sam对泡澡没有特别热衷，不过也不讨厌——他们有几次在浴室里做，Dean迷蒙的眼神和颤动的睫毛在水汽当中显得很性感，而且有水声的掩盖，Dean也能稍微放开声音，事后的清理也方便一些。

Sam进了浴室把水打开，没有听到Dean的说话声，看来爸爸的电话还是没打通。他能想象到Dean有些失落的样子，而现在他除了“弟弟”这个身份，还没有别的立场可以去支持自己的哥哥。

他们现在还“只是兄弟”。虽然Sam有着来自于未来的记忆……或者说“作弊器”？他知道这个时候他们对对方已经互相都有了一些稍稍超出“兄弟”这个范围的感觉，他当然记得自己的感受，但Dean是在一场稍微有点过分的性爱中被他压在身下狠狠顶弄、最后受不了地哭出来的时候边求饶边打着哭嗝承认的。

承认他“早就喜欢上自己的弟弟了”。

今天在酒吧的时候Sam毫无疑问是气炸了，他习惯了在各种能猎艳的地方宣示主权，让其他讨厌鬼打消对他哥的肖想，一般来说Sam只需要把手放在Dean的腰上，或者是和他接一个火辣的吻就能解决问题。他今天显然不能那么做，这让他不爽到了极点，因为他现在根本没办法去吃Dean的醋！

但这不代表他不吃醋，即使知道Dean完全不是故意的也不行。

关掉水龙头，Sam把湿掉的头发往后一抹，跨出浴盆，在要拿起T恤的瞬间停下了手。

也许他应该做一些能让Dean早点意识到他的事情。他当然不是在奢望他们能早一点……在一起，因为Dean现在的小脑瓜估计还完全想不明白这事（即使是后来他们也花了好一阵子才最终确认及承认了对方的感情），不过Sam知道自己完全受不了他哥再去各种地方撩妹，至少在这一点上，他需要做些什么。

于是他放弃了T恤，只在腰间围了一块浴巾，并在镜子里确认好了这种围法能让Dean看到他的腹肌和小腿的线条。16岁的Sam还没有之后那么完美的肌肉，不过也是初有成效，青春的活力充满他的每一个细胞，年轻而美好的肉体总是充满吸引力的，而且现在的Dean对他也并不是全无感觉。

“啊，Sammy，你洗完了……你干嘛不穿衣服！”

Dean看到自己弟弟从浴室出来的时候吓了一跳，Sam那两条长腿看得他眼晕——Sam什么时候长得都快比他还要高了？

“洗澡时候不小心把换洗衣服弄湿了，出来拿件新的。”他用理所当然的语气说，故意走过Dean的眼前，去桌子上到了一杯水，Dean的眼神就没从他身上离开过。发尖的水滴到胸膛上，划过股腹沟，最终流进浴巾深处，Sam用余光看到Dean的喉结轻轻地动了一下，不自然地并起了腿。

年轻人总是很容易激动。但这还不够，他拿过衣服，故意坐到Dean的床边，伸手就想解开浴巾，他哥吓得连忙按住他的手：“等一下，Sam，你别在这穿……”

手被反手握住，Dean被自己弟弟一拉，差点失去平衡，另一只手的手掌在慌乱中按到了Sam的小腹上。手上带着水气的温热触感让他一个激灵，而Sam此时状似无辜地看着他，慢慢凑过来，在他耳边轻轻说：“哥哥，你好像硬了。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完全就是在搞黄的一章

3.

Sam快要晕过去了。这个时空到底是要怎样？他哥——他是说，那是他哥啊——舔湿了嘴唇，正跪在他的膝盖之间，想伸手拉开他的裤链。这种场景他连做春梦都不敢想，他做过最过分的事也不过是边想着Dean边握住自己老二，然后幻想那是他哥的手。很多时候他想这个都充满着“我是不是会下地狱”的负罪感，他生怕自己表现得太明显。在那些爸爸不在的日子里，只有Dean和他，他们知道外面的黑暗中有怪物，而他们除了彼此和手中的枪——最多还有窗沿上的盐线之外，其他什么都没有。

他只有Dean，只有自己的哥哥，他都不知道是从何时开始没有守住那条“兄弟”的界限的，也许是从他不小心看到Dean从被子下面露出来的裸露的大腿又第一次在睡梦中弄脏了内裤开始，也许是从他总盯着Dean的嘴唇开始，也许是从他发现自己越来越渴望触碰Dean开始……

而现在，Dean轻车熟路地和他说可以给他口交（天呐他都不敢把这个词和他哥联系起来），好像他们已经干了不止一次似的。

“不，Dean，我只是……”Sam基本是在语无伦次，他都不知道自己嘴里到底吐出了些什么词，“我、我没有——”

“没有，嗯？”Dean用指尖轻轻按住弟弟腿间的鼓起，慢慢往下滑，看着面红耳赤到要烧起来的Sam，一脸觉得很有趣的模样。那么大只的Sam却有那么纯情的表情，甚至还紧张地想要并起腿来，就像是一个根本还没看过黄片的小处男。嗯，不过现在他的确是？Dean从Sam的表情里想起了他的弟弟在抽条似的长得比他高之前是一个多么可爱的小家伙。

现在还会用“可爱”去形容长到快2米的Sam的，上到天堂下到地狱大概也只剩下Dean一个了。

“D-Dean……”

Sam简直想去撞墙，他眼睁睁地看着自己的牛仔裤在哥哥的手指划过去之后又被顶得高了一些，绷在裤裆里硬得生疼，他伸手想去捂，却被Dean一下打在手背上。他哥舔了下唇角，解开了他裤腰上的扣子，很干脆地把拉链拉了下来，动作熟练到好像已经这么做过上百次，Sam勃起的茎根几乎是跟着跳了一跳，内裤上晕开一片黏糊糊的深色痕迹。

Dean吹了一声口哨，喉结也动了动，伸手去拉他的内裤，只是轻轻一扯，被前液弄得黏糊糊的冠头就戳了出来，还正有一滴透明的液体从铃口慢慢被挤出，然后流进冠沟里。Sam吓得扯住自己的内裤边，脑中最后的道德感拼命把他往回拉，这十几年到底发生了什么，他和Dean怎么就变成了可以混穿内裤、可以睡一张床、还可以……还可以做这种事情的关系了？

Sam的头脑本该是Winchesters当中最好的，他已经学会把银子弹溶掉再往里面加入适合比例的盐和圣水以最大限度的节省猎魔物资，但他觉得此时自己天灵盖下面的不过就是一堆浆糊。

“Dean……你喜欢男人吗？我、我都不知道……”他只能从喉咙里挤出这个问句，光看着Dean的嘴巴他就快要忍不住了，可他又该死地移不开眼睛。

“什么！才不，我又不是Gay。”Dean抬起眼睛，眉毛紧紧皱起，“你又不是别人，你是我弟弟。”

Sam简直要发出哀鸣，不只是因为Dean的这个回答，还因为他哥推开了他的手，把他的内裤一把扯了下来。完全挺直的阴茎“啪”的一声打在他自己的小腹上，又在空气中甩了两下，最后被Dean握在手里驾轻就熟地缓缓套弄了两下，一阵难以言说的热流马上往Sam下腹窜去，他好像真的还无法完全控制这个身体，粗硬的性器罔顾他的意志在Dean手里又硬了几分。

“你比十几岁的时候大了不少，你知道。”Dean含混不清地说，用嘴唇包住Sam饱胀的囊袋吮吸了一会儿，根本不在意他算得上是精致的鼻子大半都埋在了自己弟弟卷曲的耻毛中。

Sam倒吸一口冷气，死死按住Dean的肩膀，在推开他和把他拉向自己之间犹豫不决。Dean的嘴唇又湿又软，这让他感到头晕目眩，他根本没经历过那么刺激的事情，他干过最过分的与性有关的举动也不过是在洗澡的时候偷偷手淫——也许次数比起一般性欲旺盛的青少年来说是稍微频繁了些，但这又不能怪他，谁让他哥在旅馆里不好好穿衣服还总是在他面前乱晃？

Dean直接替他做了决定，年长的一方这次打算把主动权全部攥在自己手里。Dean放过了积蓄着精液的双球，直接从根部开始往上舔，舌尖扫过柱身上的青筋，像是要勾勒出它的形状一般来回舔舐。Sam扶住哥哥的后脑，他感觉自己已经快射了，不过这具身体好像还不满足，他下意识地往前挺了挺胯，想要把被舔得又湿又滑的器官塞进他哥那张要命的嘴里。

“别急，Sammy……”

Dean一路舔到冠沟，舌面刷过紧绷的系带，突然张嘴把Sam整根都含了进去。灵魂依然是未成年的Sam手心一紧，小腹随着突如其来的快感狠狠一抽，如果这是他自己的身体的话他一定已经射了，不过十几年后Sam的身体依然想要多享受一会儿Dean的服务。这种倒错感让Sam仅仅是灵魂达到了高潮，他灵魂的快感阈值还没有那么高——男性的射精高潮仅仅只有几秒钟，现在这几秒钟被无限延长，他一边拉扯Dean的头发一边叫着哥哥的名字，在快要窒息的刺激中用大腿紧紧夹住Dean的肩膀。

“别扯我的头发。”Dean在换气的间隙喘着气说，“天呐，Sam，你看起来爽得快哭了……”

Dean好像被弟弟的这幅表情弄得兴致高涨了起来，他一手握着Sam的茎根，卖力地前后动着头颅替亲兄弟口交，另一只手伸下去解开了自己的裤子，把牛仔裤和内裤都拉到了膝盖下面，挺立的阴茎随着他含老二的频率在他身前晃来晃去，Dean岔开双腿，用手握住自己开始自慰。

“Dean——哥、哥哥……”

Sam觉得自己大概会死在Dean嘴里，他难耐地把哥哥的头往自己胯间按，Dean也很习惯地一次次给他做深吼，喉口抵在裸露冠头的嫩肉上，他看着趴在自己腿间的人一脸被操嘴巴操熟的情动模样，摩擦中红润的嘴唇也好像有些微微发肿，来不及咽下去的津液濡湿了Dean的下巴，突然就感到没来由的生气。

“你是不是常常给他做这个？”Sam喘着粗气没头没脑地问，“你们还会做些什么？”

“唔……？你在说谁？”Dean含着他反问，因为嘴里被塞着东西而听起来模糊又非常糟糕。

“这个Sam，这个……十几年后的我。”Sam的声音哑了下去，他死死盯着Dean，实在不想承认自己是有些嫉妒——而且居然是在嫉妒之后的自己，这实在是太荒谬了，简直不可理喻。

“我说过我们会互相帮忙。”

Dean把他从嘴里吐了出来，呼吸急促得就快要说不出完整的句子，这时候Sam才能看到他哥到底在下面做什么小动作——Dean的腿根大开，半跪半坐着，两根手指不知道什么时候插进了后穴里，正扭着腰往下坐，股间潮湿一片。

他的亲哥哥，居然一边给他做口活一边用手指操自己！该死的——Sam是不太喜欢说脏话的，但他现在唯一能说出的口就是那个F开头的词，这真的他妈太过了！Dean还不知死活地伸出舌尖抵住他不断流出前液的铃口来回刷弄，Sam的性器猛地一抖，就直接射在了Dean的脸上。年长的猎人任由弟弟的精液一股股地弄脏自己的脸，甚至有几滴都挂到了他那过长的睫毛上，他只是紧皱眉头，咬着嘴唇，用力用手指在不断收缩的小穴里搅动，另一只手又急又重地撸动翘起的硬挺，几乎是紧跟着Sam达到了高潮。

Sam就这么把亲兄弟挺着腰射精的样子看了个满眼，性器又抽动着射出一点余液，Dean凑过来把他舔干净，还故意当着他的面用舌头卷走嘴角的白浊，然后动静很大地吞咽了下去。

完蛋了，Sam Winchester，你彻底完蛋了。这是Sam回过神来的第一个念头，他根本没能拒绝，他以为这是错的，他苦苦坚守的道德壁垒完全坍塌，一点余地也没留下——简直像是被一吨的C4炸药连环爆破过，连残渣都跟着灰飞烟灭了。

“看，这只是互相帮忙，没那么难理解，是不是？”

Dean随手扯了两张纸擦了擦脸，把纸巾盒丢给坐在床上的Sam，语气有些心虚。他心底希望这能打消未成年Sam心底对于他们现在关系的疑虑，他不想他的弟弟再为别的事情烦心，灵魂在陌生的时空和不属于自己的肉体里醒来已经够令人害怕的了。

虽然他承认，这个Sam的反应让他觉得很可爱，他本来只是习惯了晚上和弟弟搞点舒服的床上运动再睡觉，而且Sam看起来很想要的样子……没想到最后做得稍微有点过火。嗯，这绝对不能让30岁的Sam知道，Dean打定主意。

“我……我去洗澡。”

Sam根本不敢看他哥的脸，逃命一般地逃进了浴室，没对Dean的说法提出什么疑问，看来是对Dean的说法照单全收了。年轻的Sammy真的很好懂，Dean把自己收拾干净，爬到了属于自己的那一张床上，听着浴室里的水声，打着哈欠想到。

他都不记得弟弟是从什么时候开始改变的。Sam说他愿意为兄弟去死，但他还是有自己的秘密，Dean突然就搞不懂他的兄弟心里到底在想什么了，后来又经历了那么多事，现在再看到那么年轻的Sam，Dean好像就看到了自己失败的过去，他没能照顾好Sam。要是他能做到，他真的愿意用一切去换，只要Sam能多过几年远离现在他们身边那些破事的生活。

他这次一定会保护好Sam的，这是他这一生都会排在首位的事情，甚至连所谓的世界末日排都只能在他弟弟后面。

***

正好是从16岁开始，Sam的身高开始慢慢超过了Dean。也是从这时候开始，在兄弟俩各种名目的“切磋”或者直接说是打架也行的身体对抗中，Sam不再每次都输给他哥，而是有大概一半的机会能把Dean压在地上，并且制止住他的所有攻击。一开始Dean还忿忿不平，抱怨是“把所有好东西都留给了Sam所以他才长得没有弟弟高”，然而下次他还是会把自己觉得有营养的食物全部推给Sam并勒令他吃下去。

Sam不再是只会跟在他身后的小孩了，也不是那个抓着他衣角含着手指奶声奶气地喊他“Dee”的小不点，弟弟不知道什么时候开始长出连他都自愧不如的肌肉，让他偶尔在Sam换衣服的间隙瞟到两眼都忍不住郁闷地偷偷捏捏自己腰上有些软软的腰肉。

这有什么办法，他喜欢汉堡，他没办法像Sam一样天天只吃沙拉拌草。当然，越变越帅气的Sam让他感到自豪，不过他不是很喜欢那些女孩子盯着他弟弟看，他会把她们全都撩走，反正最多也就是一夜情。她们都不知道Sam到底有多好，只有他全部明白，而他绝不能让不知道Sam的好的人接近自己的宝贝弟弟，况且Sam还没成年呢！

所以——他他他他为什么会对着半裸的Sam勃起了？

“你硬了。”

Sam用了陈述的语气，Dean顺着他的视线往自己腿间一看，发现他完全没有办法反驳。胯间的布料被顶起鼓鼓的一包，他咽了口口水，从脸颊到脖子都完全变成了粉红色。在酒吧里调情一套一套的Dean Winchester被弟弟抓着手腕，竟然连一动也不敢动。

“我刚……刚才在看《亚洲辣妹》！”Dean疯狂在脑内找着借口，他说出来才发现这句话欲盖弥彰到拙劣，因为他的包还放在另一边的床头柜上。

“我可以帮你，Dean。”Sam轻轻亲吻他耳朵后面那一处敏感的皮肤，他知道自己哥哥最喜欢被吻什么地方。他记得Dean给他的性启蒙是什么，大概是一本趁着加油的时候从加油站便利店顺来的成人杂志，但Dean不可能知道Sam在每次握住自己的时候想的都是哥哥的脸。Dean总是一副很潇洒的样子，处处留情，不在意被弟弟发现自己的黄色杂志，不在意牛仔裤的口袋里随时都会掉出安全套，但他也从来不会在谁身边多停留，在天亮之前他总是要回到Sam那里去的。

他在姑娘那里是可以玩得很开，可是——现在拉着他的是弟弟啊！

“帮什么帮！你这个处男，毛都没长齐……等一下，”Dean话锋一转，好像才反应过来弟弟有可能在他不知道的时候做了他不知道的事，他觉得自己有点受不了这个，“你还是处男吧？”

Sam故意露出一个思索的表情：“这具身体应该还是，不过你真的指望我30岁了还是处男吗？”

“哦……”Dean眨眨眼睛，不明白自己该不该放心。Sam趁他发愣的时候把他的衬衫从牛仔裤腰里拉了出来，隔着布料重重揉了两下他鼓胀的裆部，用可怜兮兮的狗狗眼看着他哥：“兄弟间不应该互相帮忙吗？我不想你难受，我们之后也会这么做的。”

Dean就是会吃这一套，而且现在Sam做起这个来杀伤力更大——他在这十几年里已经把“可怜狗狗眼”这一项技能练到炉火纯青了。

“老天，为什么我见鬼的会和你做这个？”

他甚至没有怀疑，在现在Dean的潜意识里，如果世界上只剩下一个人可以信任，那这个人也一定是Sam。勃起的阴茎在裤子里硬得难受，他的呼吸都变得急促起来，下意识地想伸手解开自己的裤链，不过Sam更快一步地先行代劳了。

Sam把他过于精神的器官从内裤里掏了出来，感到Dean在自己手里微微颤抖。“你已经那么湿了。”Sam说，嘴唇顺着哥哥的耳后一直吻到锁骨，带着湿意的发尖扫过Dean的下巴。Dean忍不住挺腰把自己往弟弟的手心里送，天呐，Sam的手心好软，他竟然在亲兄弟的手里那么兴奋——

“Dean，也摸摸我，求你了……”

弟弟的喘息声钻入他的耳朵，听起来很难受的样子，他只好任由Sam拉着他的手往浴巾里面伸，浴巾已经半开了，松松垮垮地挂在Sam的腰上，Dean能隐隐约约地看到对方的胯骨还有一点棕色的耻毛，这比裸体还要引人遐想。Sam的皮肤上带着些许水汽，带着一种青涩的性感——Dean第一次把“性感”这个词和他的小Sammy联系在一起，他发现他的眼睛根本没办法从Sam身上移开。

直到他碰到了弟弟的硬挺。

“你这是青少年的尺寸吗！？”Dean不是没见过Sam的这根东西，但他从来没那么直观地感受过它完全勃起的样子。他像被烫了一样想收回手，却被Sam死死按住，在他身边又蹭又喘地求他帮帮自己，手里也没闲着，尽心尽力又极富技巧地撸弄着Dean的性器。他听得头都晕了，快感又疯狂地涌向下腹，仿佛是有人在直接撩拨他的神经，他任命地张开手掌包裹住弟弟的阴茎，试着动了动手腕。

Sam呼吸一顿，猛地按着他的肩膀把他压向床铺，老旧的弹簧床发出吱吱呀呀的声响，好像一种什么直接又隐晦的暗示。Sam的浴巾早就都掉了，Dean的内裤也不知道什么时候被拉到了膝盖上，衬衫的扣子也被扯开，Sam单手撑在Dean的上方，投下的阴影已经可以把他完全盖住，Dean一时间还没反应过来他们这个姿势有多么糟糕——他们还握着对方的老二，胯部贴在一起，会阴也碾着对方的，甚至连阴囊也在紧紧互相挤压——Sam就低下头来吻了他。

他当然和Sam亲过，说晚安之后他吻在弟弟的额头上，成功干掉一个怪物之后他吻在弟弟的脸颊上，还有送Sam去参加学校的圣诞舞会时开玩笑般地吻在弟弟的手背上……

但没有一个吻是像这样的，充满难耐的欲望的气息，Sam撬开他的牙关和他唇舌交缠，发出湿漉漉的亲吻的声音。Sam的吻技比他想得要好太多，而昨天他弟弟还是一个可能连初吻都没送出去的纯情小处男！Dean突然就想问问十几年后的自己他们到底做了些什么Sam才变得那么会接吻。

“Dean，好舒服……你舒服吗？”Sam用嘴唇摩挲着他的唇角，挺胯让他们的下身贴得更加紧密，还一下一下地蹭，Dean随着他的动作不断向上耸动，这种动静就像是他正在把哥哥压在床上操一样。

年长的一边根本不知道要怎么回答，他只能咬着手背点点头，两个人的前液滴滴答答地混在一处，把他们相贴的部分弄得湿得一塌糊涂，卷曲的毛发也粘连在一起，黏糊糊的水声充满汽车旅馆不大的简陋房间，化成化不开的欲火，将Dean的理智蚕食得所剩无几。Sam总是能找准他最舒服的力道和角度，弟弟湿滑的龟头蹭过他的腿根，在那里还发着嫩的皮肤上留下亮晶晶的痕迹。Sam的另一只手抚上他的胸口轻轻捏弄起来，用指缝夹住硬立的奶尖挤压、拉扯，立起指甲搔挠微微凹陷的乳孔，一直把那里挑逗到连乳晕都开始发红。

“Sammy、Sammy……我要到了……”

Dean乞求般地用力套弄手里的阴茎，好像希望Sam也同样再对他粗暴一些，道德和伦理的警铃在他脑子里疯狂作响，他真的忍不住了，他和女孩子玩的时候不是没玩过更过火的姿势，但这次是不一样的。他的自制力完全飞到了不知道什么地方去，他也不明白为什么自己的乳头也会那么有感觉，他甚至只来得及发出一声低低的、带着鼻音的惊喘，就在Sam一个力道刚好的紧握中射了自己的弟弟一身。

因为连日的猎魔而许久未发泄过的性器一直射出好几股才渐渐平息，Sam被哥哥在自己手里射精的画面一激，巨大的视觉刺激让他茎身狠狠一抽，也跟着闷哼着射了出来，他射得比Dean还要浓一些，在哥哥小腹和肚脐的凹陷出积成小小的一滩。Sam僵了几秒，脱力地倒在Dean身上，和他接了好几个黏糊糊的吻，两个人的精液在摩擦中抹得到处都是。

呼吸渐渐平息，房间里陷入一种微妙的寂静，Dean歪了歪头，拉着Sam的头发把他的头拉起来，欲言又止。Sam突然紧张起来，他拿不准这时候的Dean在兄弟间第一次做出乱伦的事情之后会说什么，他是不是做得有点过火了？

“好奇怪，你16岁的时候真的还是处男吗，为什么时间比我还久？”

“……”

Sam又用几个吻蒙混了过去，他总不能告诉Dean他哥第一次给男人手淫的技术真的不怎么样吧？要是Dean的技术很好他估计就更不开心了。

他哄着Dean又去洗了个澡，高潮过后的Dean比之前听话，他帮Dean洗头，而Dean居然乖乖接受他的帮忙。Sam现在才是年长的那一个，他看着Dean在水流中闭起眼睛，水珠粘在对方长到不像话的睫毛上，感到一股暖流缓缓流过心间。

他哥哥从那么年轻的时候开始——从4岁开始，就一直在保护他。那时候Dean连枪都拿不稳啊，但他还是整夜守在Sam的小床前，勇敢地面对可能会伤害幼小弟弟的怪物。他一直在追逐Dean的背影，一直在仰慕、憧憬着自己的大哥，而现在回头来看，才发现Dean年纪轻轻身上就有了那么多的伤痕。

他会保护好他哥哥的，无论是哪个女巫给他下了这个愚蠢的咒语，他都不会让它将Dean陷入危险之中。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小更一章

4.  
加油站的工作很无聊，如果你的工作地是一座位于偏僻国道边的加油站的话，那无疑就是无聊的N次方。这个加油站一整天也不会有什么人来，但Ellie还是得打着哈欠站在卖零食和各种高热量食物的柜台后面，以防万一哪个倒霉蛋的车开到一半没油了或者是在路上突然快要饿死。

  
通常来说，这份工作既平淡又无趣，除了观察偶尔开进来的几辆车和他们的主人之外，Ellie没什么可以打发时间的办法。她见过很多人，开着跑车出来泡妞的、在大货车里装着所有家当进行跨州搬家的、带着一大堆摄影器材沿路拍照的……不过她从来没有见过刚开进来的那辆车——这大概是上个世纪的老爷车了吧？车里放着八十年代的摇滚乐，坐在驾驶室里的男人跟着音乐的节拍摇头晃脑地打节拍，简直恨不得在车里就舞起来。

  
她是说，这辆车就像是那种停在自家楼下都会带来怪异事件的什么重要道具，要不是从车上下来的两个男人实在是迷人又火辣，她大概会以为他们是什么复古公路杀手。

  
嗯，开车的那个长相对于男人来说也太漂亮了一点儿，不过那个高个子的看起来也不错，Ellie在心里评价道。

  
“……Dean，你把车里的音乐开得太大声了，会打扰别人的。”

  
他们推门进来的时候，Ellie听到比较高的那个这么说，看来这个漂亮男人是叫做“Dean”了。说话那个的长腿刚迈进门头就差点撞到门框上，还是Dean拉了他一把才避免了这样的惨剧。

  
“小孩子懂什么，这叫经典。说真的，Sam，你得习惯你的大脚怪身高，你再撞就要变成傻瓜了。”

  
Dean稍微踮起脚，用手掌捂着他的额头，确保他安全进门之后才放下。叫Sam的男人只是张了张口，居然没反驳。Ellie从柜台前撑起身来，疑惑地打量了一下他——呃，小孩子？这人是不是都快有2米了？

  
这两人看起来关系可疑，Ellie下了定论。Dean在货架上拿了好几个速食派，又塞了一堆零食到Sam怀里，然后走过来半边身子靠在柜台上，对着Ellie眨了眨眼。

  
操，男人的睫毛怎么也能这么长？

  
“Hi，美女，你知道这里离最近的小镇还有多远吗？”

  
Dean可听不见她内心的尖叫，对她露出一个标准的搭讪笑容，基本没有人会在看到这个笑容之后还能拒绝他的。

  
“如果你说的是正常的小镇的话，大概几个小时吧。”Ellie将上半身探过去，和好看的男人调情机会也不是每天都有。

  
“不正常的小镇呢？”Dean动了动身子，看起来也想再靠过来一些，却被身后的人一把拉着领子拉了回去，Sam上前一步将他挡在身后，看着Ellie皮笑肉不笑地又重复了一遍：“那我们离不正常的小镇有多远？”

  
行了，现在她懂了，这个Sam表现得实在是过于明显，就差没把“离他远点”贴在脸上——这两人是一对对灵异现象感兴趣的倒霉情侣。

  
“Sam——”

  
“Dean。”

  
Ellie看着Dean不满地想抗议，却下一秒就在自己男朋友的眼神下摸摸后脑勺败下阵来，在心里翻了个白眼。

  
“那个小镇荒废很久了，你们也想去那里拍鬼？”

  
她兴趣缺缺，到那个镇子上进行所谓“冒险”的人她见过好几打，反正过两天她说不定就会在YouTube上看到一个这两人拍的、可能还会有稀烂特效的抓鬼视频。

  
“你猜对了，……Ellie。你知道那里的情况吗？”Dean从Sam的肩膀后面探出头来，看了一眼她胸口的铭牌。顺便又丢了一包猪皮干到柜台上。他和Sam交换了一些“你吃得太多了”、“你才几岁就想教训我”诸如此类的对话，Ellie不得不插嘴打断，以免他们的幼稚行为继续升级：“从这里过去不远。镇里有一些废弃的厂房，传说工厂的负责人在自己的办公室惨死，之后工厂倒闭，那里就没人住了。挺多像你们这样的家伙过去探险，好像失踪过几个，我觉得他们可能是被年久失修的房梁压死了。”她耸耸肩，“不会有人真的相信那里闹鬼吧？”

“是啊，听起来一点也不像是闹鬼的样子，怎么可能会是闹鬼呢？”Dean掏出信用卡结账，手绕过身前男人的胳膊，用眼神指了指Sam，“我就是这么告诉我弟弟的。你知道，他怕鬼。”

  
弟弟，这又是什么新型的借口，她看起来像是那种会带有偏见的人吗，还是这是什么情趣的昵称？

  
Ellie很快替他们结好了账，Dean撕开一块派的包装就塞到嘴里，剩下的东西全部丢到了Sam的怀里，后者无奈地叫了一声“Dean！”，只能小跑着怀抱满得和小山一样的纸袋跟在他后面。

  
“我必须得说，”Ellie最后还是在他们走出去之前叫住了他们，“你俩真是挺有爱的一对儿。”

这个世界到底是发生了什么？

  
回到Impala上之后，一直到Dean发动车子、又开回国道上，Sam都没再说一句话，像是在思考什么艰难的问题。

  
“你怎么了，Sam？这张信用卡不会被抓到的，放心吧。”Dean边开车边斜过眼睛来看他，典型的Dean Winchester式调侃。

  
他当然是在想为什么和自己的亲哥哥会被错认成是一对情侣！而且是连着两天被不同的人错认了两次！Sam没办法反驳，因为他第一天早上是和哥哥在同一张床上醒过来的，第二天Dean又给他口……天呐他不能想到那个画面，现在还是大白天。

  
Dean说他们只是互相帮忙。昨晚他好不容易做完心理建设从浴室出来的时候Dean已经睡着了，今早醒过来他哥又跟什么都没发生过一样，要不是垃圾桶里还有昨天用来清理的纸巾团，Sam都要以为这是不是他做的又一个梦了。

  
“Sammy？”这下Dean的语气听起来是真的有些担心，最后转过来看Sam的时间比看路的还多，离变成超危驾驶只有一步之遥。

  
“我在想你就不能不对女孩子放电吗？”

  
他当然不能告诉Dean他在想的东西，他都不知道自己想要什么答案。

  
“习惯了。”Dean摸摸鼻子，“这样更容易问出情报。再说了，你都会……”

  
说Dean习惯撩他们遇到的一切女孩子Sam是完全相信的，他那个时空的Dean绝对有过之而无不及，但他没忽略掉对方欲言又止的后半句话。

  
“我都会什么？”

  
“你想要问情报的时候也会用你的那个狗狗眼啊，屡试不爽。”Dean踩了一脚油门，把音箱的声音又扭大了一些，“好了，你赶紧吃东西，我看我们快要到了，女巫还一点头绪都没有，又多了一个可能是惨死的怨灵。”

  
——再说之后他每次这样做，他弟弟总是会马上过来把手放在他腰上、毫不犹豫地宣誓对他的主权，Dean嘴上不说，其实在某种程度上很喜欢Sam这么做——弟弟当然是最在意他的，只要确认了这一点，他就比吃到派和买到喜欢的《亚洲辣妹》还要开心。

***

  
热闹的卖场是这座小镇附近人最多的地方。一座因为初级工业而发展起来的镇子不会有太多其他的娱乐项目，这里的冰淇淋店和电影院是年轻人首选的约会场所，比起工厂里终日轰鸣的机器，显然在卖场里穿着还算好看的制服做导购是一份更加让人喜欢的工作。

  
Ashley刚上岗两天，她好不容易才得到这份差事，正是想让自己看起来有点用的时候。小镇子就是这点不好，放眼望去都是熟人，大家都把卖场逛到熟得就和自己家后院差不多，如果有几个旅游者的话她大概还能发挥一点用处……谁会来这种地方呢？

  
“Sam！你看到这个麦当劳叔叔了吗——你干嘛躲那么远，他不会吃了你的。”

  
很好，还真有。Ashley在导购台里环视了一圈，发现了两个眼生的青年，穿着普通的格子衬衫和夹克，但她确定他们不是来自镇上，她不可能会不认识有着这样长相的漂亮小伙子。他们其中一个正搂着卖场里麦当劳门口的等身塑料假人，笑得很得意，而看起来更年轻的另一个离他足有几米远，像是非常不喜欢那个笑容和蔼的麦当劳叔叔。

  
“这不好笑，Dean！”

  
“拜托，老弟，还是有一点好笑的。”

  
“不，一点都没。”

  
OK，她今天的工作就是这对兄弟了，Sam和Dean。

  
“嗨，我想你们需要帮助？”Ashley从导购台走出来，堆了满脸微笑，将手里拿着的卖场宣传单递了出去，“想买点什么？或者是看一场电影？”

  
叫Dean的那个看上去比较好说话，也许更容易掏钱。她本想故意稍稍拉低了领口，其实如果可以的话，Ashley也并不介意和漂亮男孩稍微调调情，只是Sam应该是没成年，在小孩子面前她实在是做不出勾搭人家哥哥的事情。

  
“电影听起来不错！”

  
“我们不看电影。”

  
两兄弟的声音几乎是叠着的，他们对视一眼，Dean用口型问了一句“What？”，Sam歪着头瞪了他一眼，向下弯了弯嘴角，把自己哥哥从麦当劳叔叔的旁边拉了回来。

  
“那你们是来……？”

  
Ashley看着Sam放在Dean腰上的手，露出有点尴尬的表情，开始后悔为什么自己刚才要上来搭话。

  
“我们是来……呃，”Sam低头看着手里的宣传单，指了指上面的一小篇文章，“这里说你们镇里有一个新的旅游项目？”

  
她看了一眼男孩指的那块地方，一下子明白了过来：“哦！你们是来看女巫狩猎博物馆的。”

  
“女巫狩猎博物馆？你们这里是第二塞勒姆吗？”

  
Dean马上问道，听起来已经完全把电影忘到了脑子后面。Ashley彻底打消了要把电话号码偷偷塞给这个家伙的念头，到底是什么人会对女巫狩猎那么感兴趣啊？

  
“你们知道镇上有一个工厂吧？拆掉旧教堂做仓库的时候挖出了一些东西，好像就和什么女巫狩猎有关——有恐怖的布娃娃和记载着巫术的笔记本，他们用这些玩意儿开了一个博物馆，想发展旅游业。”

  
“这里真的有过女巫狩猎？”

  
Dean听上去很怀疑。

  
“反正他们是这么说的。这是一个很好的噱头不是吗？你们就是为此而来的。”

  
面前的兄弟两人交换了一下眼神，神色严肃起来。

  
“谢谢你，Ashley。”Sam看了一眼她胸口贴着的名字，回给她了一个非常得体的微笑。这让她有一种神奇的错觉，明明Sam看起来年龄要小一些，但好像他才是更成熟的那一个。

  
他们道过谢走开之后，Ashley看到Dean拉着Sam走进冰淇淋店买了一个双筒冰淇淋，一边吃一边拿过Sam手上的纸巾，在心里更加确信了这一点。

  
好吧，喜欢女巫狩猎这种莫名其妙东西的怪人，会专门跑过来就为了看这种东西……不过好看的怪人也不是每天都能遇到的。

来到停车场的时候Dean总算是吃完了冰淇淋，把自己的食指舔了个遍，随便在牛仔裤上擦了两下，就从裤兜里掏出了车钥匙。

  
“别在你的裤子上擦，Dean，会很难洗的。”Sam皱了皱眉头，声音里充满了不赞同。

  
“我说，你以后的洁癖是不是越来越严重了啊？”Dean满不在乎地回答，坐进了驾驶室，“而且你什么时候关心过裤子好不好洗了，一直都是你哥我在洗的。你自己洗内裤都没几年。”

  
他嘴角还留着一点冰淇淋糖浆，Sam反击般地跟上来，弯下腰扯着他的领子将他半边身子扯出车门框，把他唇边的那一点甜味舔到了自己嘴里，然后看着Dean瞬间弹回座位，用手背猛擦嘴角。

  
“你就不能只是告诉我还没擦干净吗！”

  
从这个角度看上去他哥真的很像一只尾巴炸毛的松鼠。Sam不得不承认那个有着一口英国口音的讨厌恶魔有时候说话还是挺在点子上的。

  
“我可不想看见你用手背擦了嘴然后转头就又把糖浆擦到裤子上。再说我又不是别人。”

  
Dean眼珠一转稍微想了一下，觉得弟弟的话好像也蛮有道理。在他现在的脑子里，世界上的人只分为两种，一种是弟弟，一种是弟弟之外。

  
“随便吧。你还上不上车了？”

  
Sam绕到另一边打开车门，坐进副驾驶，故意坐得离Dean近了一些。他想让现在的哥哥也能习惯他的存在，他正在慢慢地侵入Dean的私人领地，虽然他们的“私人空间”通常也不过就是半个拳头的距离。

  
这是不一样的。对于Dean来说，做爱并不是最亲密的举动，他甚至可以和第一次见面的陌生人做这件事，相反的，拥抱和亲吻才是Dean的“私人领地”。按照他哥的观念和对性的随意程度来说，昨天他们做的事情在Dean心里恐怕真的就只是“互相帮忙”，说不定都不会想到“普通亲兄弟是不会想碰对方老二的”这一层——他们也不知道别的普通亲兄弟是怎么相处的，总之他们的童年寸步不离，除了银弹枪、铁刀、盐和圣水之外，他们做的最多的事情大概就是互相靠着对方在Impala的后座里沉沉睡去。

  
从那时候开始，他们就只能依靠彼此了。所以Sam根本不在乎到底应该怎样定义这种关系，他们会超出普通兄弟的界限简直是理所当然，不那么做才天理不容。

  
“女巫狩猎听起来不是什么好事，你觉得这和换了你灵魂的那个女巫有关吗？”Dean想打开车载音响，在抽屉里扒拉可几下，发现没有喜欢的磁带才作罢。

  
“普通人不可能抓到真正的女巫的，他们只能烧死一些无辜的女孩子。我们可以先去那个博物馆看看。”

  
Dean偏了偏头，看到Sam坐在一边认真地研究那张宣传单上有关女巫博物馆的文章。他真的很喜欢这个时刻……自己在开车，而弟弟在身边为了猎魔寻找资料，他对开心的要求很低，即使爸爸不在身边，但只要这样——只要这样，他就能感到充实和满足。

  
他们做着家族事业，Sam在身旁，而且这个Sam告诉他几十年之后他们依然没有分开，他们依然在做着同样的事情。

  
没有什么比这个能让Dean更开心的了，就算前面有再多困难他都能解决。

  
他吹了一声口哨，摇下车窗。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

当人们说到“鬼镇”，大部分人的脑海里想起的大概会是阴森的废弃小屋或者到处乱滚的风滚草，但实际上，离开了人类痕迹的镇子只会被自然所重新支配，渐渐地和人类社会隔绝开来。

Impala行驶在公路上，车窗外面只能看到破败的建筑物和杂草丛生的墙角，久未修缮的柏油马路坑坑洼洼，甚至连路沿上都长出了青苔，比起Winchester们去过的其他地方，这个小镇的荒芜程度其实并没有糟糕太多。他们对这种没有人烟、破破烂烂的地方已经习以为常，两兄弟——无论是什么时候的，无疑都去过比这可怕得多的地方，比如追踪狼人时在树林中一趴就是三个小时、满是腐烂树叶和虫子和坑里，还有追踪变形怪时脏兮兮、老鼠满地跑的恶臭下水道。

Impala跟着路面颠簸，在Sam因为一个大坑而差点撞到头之后，Dean终于开始了他的抱怨。

“这地方糟透了！这路！会把Baby的轮胎搞坏的！”

“你马上就不用担心这个问题了。”Sam不得不用手掌撑住他头顶上的那块车顶版，他十多年后的身高真的是很不方便，“前面没路了，我猜我们只能下车靠走的。”

前方连接小镇主干道的路桥被到处乱长的杂草所覆盖，几乎都快要看不到路面，这些植物还很极有可能破坏桥面结构，无论如何都不能再把车往上面开。

“哈，桥，还好不用开过去。我上次和你一起把Baby停在桥上的时候它被鬼魂控制自己冲我们撞过来，我就只能从桥上跳下去，那可不是什么美好的回忆。”

“什么？怎么回事？”

“没什么。别废话，下车拿家伙，”Dean一边说一边把车停在路边，将车钥匙扭了下来，“还好这里不用交停车费……”

Sam熟悉他哥这样的语气，这代表着对方有些事情不想告诉自己，他从小到大听过不少次Dean这样和他说话——

比如爸爸没有回来的那个圣诞节。

比如Dean的伤口明明和衣服都已经糊在一起，还咬着牙说一点也不疼的吸气声里。

再比如哥哥在房门口和窗台上洒满盐，再回到床上抱住他安慰“没事的Sammy，没什么好怕的”却在轻微地颤抖时。

他比Dean想象得还要熟悉Dean的每一个表情和语调代表着什么，他在他的时空仰慕Dean、模仿Dean，时刻注视着哥哥，以至于在他反应过来之前……

Sam在文学课上学过的所有文学作品里都说年少人的迷恋没有道理且稍纵即逝。可他的却像罗盘里的指南针那样清晰而有迹可循，无可辩驳地一直指向离他最近的那个人，还有愈演愈烈的趋势。

可他知道Dean对他并不是这样。

“你到底还在愣着干什么，把后座下面放着的圣水拿出来！我们得都带上以防万一。”

Dean敲了敲Impala的后备箱提醒道，Sam只好暂时放下这些杂七杂八的想法，打开车门钻进后座。要理清楚他和Dean的关系简直比搞懂如何将他的灵魂换回去还要难，特别是在他哥根本就不打算告诉他的情况下。

“这下面也太乱了！”他勾着头扒拉座椅下面放着的纸箱，里面除了Dean的黄色杂志和磁带之外还有一些瓶瓶罐罐，Sam干脆把整个纸箱都拿了出来放在地上，然后从里面拣出了几个罐子。

“圣水在哪瓶里面？”

“黑的吧。”Dean还翘着屁股在后备箱的武器库里挑挑拣拣，随意回了一句。

Sam拿起其中一瓶，没有仔细看上面的标签，先晃了一晃。他们都把圣水放在喝空的水瓶里之类乱七八糟的地方，美国猎人差不多都是这么粗糙又不讲究，根本不会把这种被神圣的咒语和十字架洗礼过、带着圣力的水放到什么漂亮又精致的瓶子里。

他只晃了一下就觉得不怎么对劲，水面的粘稠程度也太夸张了。Sam疑惑地想要仔细看看瓶子上的标签，他瞟到前几个单词，Dean突然从背后冒了出来把瓶子从他身上抢走，尴尬地藏到了身后，Sam觉得他哥的动作从来就没有那么敏捷过。

但该看到的他还是都看到了。

“Dean，为什么后座下面会有男用润滑剂？”

有丰富猎魔经验的硬汉猎人已经好多年没有这样后背直冒汗了。他弟还未成年的灵魂瞪着纯洁麋鹿一般的眼睛问他这种问题，他连借口都找不出来——都怪那个现在正在十六岁青少年身体里的Sam Winchester，非要那么认真的买男性专用润滑剂，上次在车里做过之后又不把东西收好就顺手塞到车座底下去。拜托，他被那么大的东西操过之后哪还有精力管他弟到底把润滑剂放哪里了？而且会开这辆车的只有兄弟俩而已，他们甚至在很多地方都塞上了套子……

上帝，和自己的弟弟做这种事本来是天经地义的，他现在却只能遮遮掩掩！但Dean真的不想教坏小孩子。

“就只是互相帮忙而已。”Dean自己都觉得自己的语气很心虚，“总有些跨州的案子要处理，咳。”

他把Sam从车门前赶开，拿出圣水，将剩下的东西胡乱塞回了车后座，心里暗暗希望这个话题不要再继续。还好这个Sam也没有刨根问底，他只是在想他们是有多欲求不满才会需要在车上也放这种东西。

这种频率简直就是……除了爱人，还有谁会这样？

Winchester兄弟最好（或者说是最坏）的一点就是，即使他们之间有再多没有说清楚的问题，一旦碰上了案子，那么他们就能暂时将这些事情忘在脑后。特别是如果这件案子还和其中一个Winchester有关，那么另一个Winchester肯定会比平时更认真上好几倍。

“这地方就差没把‘这里闹鬼’写在路牌上了，EMF居然没反应？”

Dean把手里的仪器举高，在空气里戳来戳去，像是在找什么信号，但那个手制的鬼魂探测仪就是安安静静，连一点点红灯也不亮。他们走过了桥，没多远就到了镇民广场，这不是一个很大的小镇，Dean一路上都在摆弄EMF，想找到一点鬼魂的痕迹——如果这里连鬼都没有，没什么怪事，那就意味着不会有女巫。

但他们又没有任何其他的头绪。

“进屋子里看看吧。前面那栋房子是不是比其他的建筑物要新一些？”

Sam指着位于镇民广场前面一点的两层小楼，那里从外观上看墙面还没有开裂得很严重，看样子是比较新新的屋子，和其他建筑相比多少有些显眼。从最奇怪的地方入手，是Winchester们工作的第一经验。

“咳咳……天，我真是永远都不会习惯这种霉味。”

在这种没人的鬼镇里没必要再使用开锁技能，他们走到门前，Dean直接抬脚就踹开了生锈的门锁，一阵灰从里面扬出来，呛得他一阵咳嗽。Sam趁着哥哥用手在鼻子前面狂扇的时候观察了一下整个房间，从进门处盖着一层厚灰的架子上拿起了一叠纸。

他皱着鼻子抖了抖上面的灰尘，眯起眼睛努力辨认上面泛黄的文字。

那是一份报纸，上面的日期是2000年，标题用斗大的字体写着“投票结果：放弃小镇”。

“本周一，工厂工会代表与本镇居民于镇公所投票，决定集体迁出小镇。自从工厂负责人Mark·Miller意外身亡后，本镇工厂经营不善，大量裁员，居民因此相继迁出，本地居民减少，城镇预算因为税收锐减而严重不足。第二振兴产业‘女巫狩猎博物馆’也由于游客稀少而无法维持，银行最新一波的破产清算行动表明本地税收已经无法再负担所需的公共服务，仅剩的居民即将集体搬迁。

这是一项很艰难的决定，本镇居民必须离开家乡……”

“看来我们总算找到女巫的线索了。”

Sam将报纸递给Dean，打开了手电筒和银枪的保险。虽然天还没有黑，但很久没有人来过的废墟总是比其他地方要暗，这没什么科学解释——科学解释在Winchester的字典中是不存在的。

“……‘女巫狩猎博物馆’？怎么会有这种莫名其妙的博物馆？”

“我们正在这座博物馆里面呢。”Sam抹掉一座玻璃展柜上的污渍，看到里面放着一个布娃娃，布娃娃早已因为岁月而变得破破烂烂，纽扣做成的眼睛现在看起来很是让人不舒服，旁边的铭牌上写着“本镇第一个被处死的女巫留下的巫毒娃娃”。

“哈？这根本不是巫毒娃娃。”Dean直接上手把布娃娃从破掉的玻璃柜里拿了出来，翻来覆去地看，“巫毒娃娃要用眼镜蛇的皮、蜘蛛的脚和蝎子的壳……”

“把他放回去，Dean，我们还是不要乱碰这里的东西比较好。”

“这有什么，小朋友该不会被这种东西唬住了吧？”

“Dean。”

Sam垮下脸，声音也沉了下去，紧绷着唇线。Dean只好摸摸鼻子把东西放回原位，小声咕哝了一句：“你真是越来越有控制狂的苗头了”，但Sam没有理会他哥的抱怨，继续打着手电筒，顺着墙面寻找有价值的线索。

这是他第一个和哥哥单独的猎魔案件，即使现在出了那么大的一个岔子，他也依然很想把它办好。Dean也从另一边开始一寸一寸地调查剩下那些所谓的“展品”，年长的猎人就算对其他的事情再不上心，碰到案子、而且是和自己弟弟有关的，都无疑会打起十二万分的精神。

“我看这里基本没有真东西，再说普通人类根本就不可能抓到女巫……嘿，Sammy，你来看看这个。”

Dean的话锋突然一转，听起来有些不对劲。Sam走过去，看到他哥手指点着的地方，也马上就愣住了。

那是一本挂在墙上的游客意见收集簿，Dean翻开了第一页，纸张已经发脆了，但上面的字迹还是勉强能被辨认。

“有趣的地方——D.W & S.W”。

这也太诡异了，他们不会认错这简单的几个字母，他们把同样的字体刻在了Impala和地堡的书桌上，Sam甚至能认出这是他哥的笔迹。

“这他妈——还有更麻烦的事情，Sam。”Dean伸手拿下了旁边照片墙上贴着的一张老照片，上面的女孩穿着一身合身的制服，正对着镜头微笑，只是这些不至于让Dean说出这句话……问题是，照片上的人今天他们才刚见过。

“加油站的Ellie？”

“你看日期和注释。”

Sam仔细看看照片右下角，上面写着：“Ashley：本镇卖场导购，1999年于博物馆”。

就在这时候，Dean放在上衣口袋里的EMF突然疯狂响了起来，突兀刺耳的声音回荡在废弃的博物馆里，两兄弟马上抬起枪口，背靠着背，绷紧了每一根神经。

能让EMF发出这种级别警告的不是普通的鬼魂。他们看到刚才还空无一人的墙角出现了一个穿着西装的男人，他背对着他们，面向墙角，脖子歪成一个可怕又不可思议的弧度，脑袋上看起来有一个很大的血洞。

男人就这样用背对着Sam和Dean，倒着向他们走了过来。

***

美国的东北部有很多这样的镇子，这些地方地处富饶，可能因为采矿和伐木等自然经济而兴起，也可能是因为发展初级工业而增加了大量的就业机会，因此一步步地发展了起来。

这座小镇看起来就属于后者，这里没有矿业和树林，但因为工厂的建立而变得繁华，一切都欣欣向荣，让人充满对于新世纪的希望。

Sam和Dean顺着镇口的路桥往前开了一段，只用了几分钟就到了镇民广场，他哥停下车的时候刚好有几个女孩路过，她们停下来盯着外来的漂亮男孩捂着嘴笑，Dean得意地抹抹头发，对着Sam翘尾巴：“你老哥看起来不错吧？”

Sam回给他一个白眼，关上车门，主动向那些女孩走了过去。Dean看不到自己弟弟的表情，也不知道他对女孩子们说了什么，反正等Sam转身回来的时候，他发现那些女孩只盯着Sam，好像完全忘了自己也在这里似的。

“你做了什么？”Dean瞪了他一眼，这还是他那个容易脸红害羞的弟弟吗！？

“我只是去问问新开的博物馆在哪里。”Sam无辜地眨眨眼睛，指着广场侧边的一栋建筑，“Dean，你好凶。”

“我不是……。”Dean摸了摸脖子，竟然因此感到有点愧疚，“算了，赶紧过去吧。”

Sam·三十岁·Winchester完全能摸准比他年轻许多的哥哥的脾气，他这十多年也不是白过的。

“你现在还是喜欢逛博物馆吗，我们每到一个新的州，你就总是想去州立博物馆。”Dean边走边问他，像是想要确定他们的确会一直在一起，“我们是不是把所有的州立博物馆都逛遍了？”

“唔。”Sam发出一声不置可否的音节，“去得差不多了。”

他当然没有说实话。Sam还记得小时候Dean陪自己去博物馆的事情，他哥对这些东西其实并不感兴趣，但在爸爸不在的时候他依然会牵着Sam的手，陪Sam趴在一个又一个“无聊的玻璃柜前”看那些“长得都差不多的骨头和碎片”。

而他们之后奔波于一个接一个的世界末日之间，几乎再也没有过这样的时光。

像这样的时光。

Sam偏过头去看他哥的侧脸，忍不住伸手去牵住Dean，年轻的猎人一愣，自从Sam进入叛逆期，两兄弟就很少有这样的亲密的举动了。

“Sam？”

“不牵着的话会走丢的。”Sam快走两步，将他拉到博物馆门前，“你不想开寻人喇叭找我吧？”

“好吧。”Dean露出一个“如果你坚持”的表情，没有觉得和自己弟弟用十指相扣这种牵法有什么不对。

这是十多年后，Sam和Dean偶尔一起去超市补充物资时候会用的牵法。

作为一个比较偏僻的小镇的博物馆，这栋建筑可以算是规格足够高了，至少擦得锃亮的展物铭牌和透亮的展柜玻璃看起来都很像那么一回事——如果不看门口那两个用稻草扎的、戴着尖帽子的女巫人偶的话。

“十七世纪的巫毒娃娃，咒语书……看上去都是冒牌货。你们之前真的有听过这座镇子里有女巫？”人们对于拥有神秘色彩的东西大概有天然的好奇心，又或者是小镇居民把这里当成了新的社交场所，博物馆里的人不算少，几乎都赶上他们刚才去过的卖场了。Sam随便看了几件展品，没有发现什么有价值的线索。

“这里的确传出过有女巫的传闻，时间不短了，而且应该在这座博物馆建成之前。我们还烧掉过一个放在车上的巫术袋，说明女巫已经知道有猎人正在追捕她。”

“女巫是很记仇的，这种地方她肯定……”

“你们对女巫有研究吗？”

Sam的话只说到一半，突然一个男人的声音插了进来，兄弟两马上不约而同地闭上了嘴。

“我是Mark·Miller，本地工厂和这座博物馆的负责人。我刚刚听到你们提起巫毒娃娃和巫术袋？”来人穿着光鲜的西装（Dean确定这套比爸爸假扮FBI那套要贵上许多），头发用发油抹得发亮，服帖地梳在脑袋上，一副精明商人的样子，上下打量着他们，“你们是……？”

“我大学是修民俗学的，这是我弟弟。我们听说这个地方有女巫狩猎的遗迹可以看。”Dean开始信口胡掐，他现在看起来也的确很像一个大学生，“我想把有价值的东西写进我的论文里。”

Sam撇撇嘴，这是Dean最不可能写的一种东西。不过他哥还说过自己是投资银行经理又会说日语这种谎话，这还不算最过分的。

“那你们随便看，随便看，也许还可以在你的论文上提一提这个镇子？”这位Mark显然不想放过任何一个能提高本地知名度的机会，硬塞给他们一张报纸，“先生们，有任何问题都可以过来找我。”

男人看起来很忙，Dean刚刚接过报纸他就松了手，报纸差点掉到地上。他朝他们点点头，走向了下一波人群。

“我看他什么都不懂，”Sam看了一眼报纸的标题——“第一个女巫狩猎博物馆：正视那段神秘与血腥的历史”，“真正的女巫看到这个会把这里烧了的。”

“也许我们追查的那个女巫就是冲这个来的呢。但这和你的灵魂有什么关系？”

Dean把报纸丢到一边，随手翻开身边墙上挂着的游客意见收集簿，本子中间有零星的几句话。他翻了翻，歪着头想了一下，拿起笔在第一页龙飞凤舞地写了几个字：

“有趣的地方——D.W & S.W”。

Dean和Sam Winchester，他们在一起什么都能解决。

“Dean——我们不是真的来旅游的。”

“有什么关系，我还想把和你的合照贴在照片墙上呢，我自己还要留一张。他们的合影服务在哪里……嘿，你看，这是刚才卖场里那个叫Ashley的漂亮姑娘。”

Dean指着照片墙上的一张照片，笑着对他说。他的确是有喜欢留着他们的照片，Sam后来才知道除了他哥像宝贝一样留着的那个盒子里的几张，Dean的手机里还有许多自己的照片。吃饭的时候看书的时候，还有恶作剧的较量中他在副驾驶睡着、嘴里含着勺子的时候。

不过自从他和Dean决定在兄弟关系上再加一层其他的关系之后，Dean的手机里存的最多的就是绝对不能在公共场合拿出来看的照片了，有一次他们甚至还把手机架在旁边录了全场来作为Dean再一次把他的电脑弄死机的惩罚。

然后Sam又逼着他哥边看录像边做了几次，其中一次还把他哥弄哭了。这之后Dean就没再让他的电脑死过机。

要是让现在的哥哥对比一下自己手机里存的东西和十几年后自己手机里存的东西，估计Dean Winchester会怀疑他的教育方法是不是出了什么天大的问题。硬要说的话问题也的确不小。

“喂，Sammy，你在想什么呢？我刚才说想去和来参观的本地居民聊聊，看能不能得到点什么消息。”

“啊？哦、嗯，好的，走吧。”

Dean狐疑地看了他一眼，有些担心：“你的灵魂没问题吧？”

“……没问题。”

天啊，Sam当然不能承认他从和哥哥的性爱录像想到了昨天晚上发生的事情。他真的已经到了中年大叔的年纪了吗？

“你问女巫？我悄悄告诉你，这里真的有女巫哦。不过她已经死掉啦！”

对当地居民的情报打探比想象中要顺利。不知道是因为九十年代的民风要更加淳朴还是他哥对任何年龄段的女孩都有同等的杀伤力，Dean本来的目标是一个带着孩子的家庭妇女——一般这个群体总是知道更多的八卦，但他闲聊着把话题引向女巫传说的时候，被妈妈牵着的小女孩却抢着作出了回答。

死掉？

“别——天——抱歉，只是小孩子乱说话。”孩子的母亲本来正想把手搭到Dean的胳膊上，听到女儿说的话，脸色马上变得不太好看起来，她放弃了和英俊男孩闲聊的机会，拉起小女孩，“别听她的，世界上哪有什么女巫？”

“可是Abby就是女巫啊，她死啦，邪恶的女巫死翘翘……”

“别说了！”

“这个Abby是……”

Dean的话只问了一半，女人干脆一把抱起了自己女儿，好像一秒钟也不愿意在他们面前多待，匆匆看了他们一眼，连借口都没找，直接转身就离开了。

“还没有女人这样无视过我！”Dean不满地说，“这个镇子真是太奇怪了。”

“你就觉得这点怪？看来你的魅力远没有女巫来的恐怖。不过至少我们有了一点线索。”

“嗯，去查一下镇子上最近的死者名单，看看这个Abby到底是谁。”

“等一下，Dean。”Sam突然拉住了想往外走的哥哥，朝他右后方使了一个眼色，“好像有些不对劲。”

Sam用这种语气说话，一般就没有什么好事，兄弟俩早就在不知不觉间建立了和外人之间没有的默契。Dean下意识地摸了摸腰上别着的银刀，转过了身。

他的背后，一个看起来有十多岁的少女孤零零地紧贴在墙角站着，微低着头，但眼睛却直愣愣地盯着这边，头发散乱，衣服也有撕扯过的痕迹，脸色苍白。谁也不记得刚才这个墙角是不是有人——或者说，她到底是不是人？

她就站在那里看着，面无表情，旁边还有别人走来走去，但好像没有其他任何一个人看得到她。Sam想走过去，Dean抬手把弟弟护在身后，浑身紧绷得像是一只护仔的野猫。这里人太多了，这让眼前的情景看起来更加诡异，但是如果真的有什么危险，Dean会救的第一个人绝对还是Sam。

“Dean。”Sam呼了一口气，热气变成隐隐的白色。

女孩静静地看着他们，像是某种对峙。

“你们站在这里干什么，别挡道！”

一个游客突然粗鲁地推了Dean一把，Dean一点都没动，只是回瞪了他一眼。对方莫名其妙，没好气地丢下一句“有病吧”，从他们身前走了过去。

然而就这么半秒钟的时间，当他们再次转头过去的时候，女孩就在他们眼前消失了，连带着周身那点隐隐约约的寒气都没了踪影。

兄弟两人默默对视一眼，同时觉得一阵不妙。


End file.
